Winning and losing
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Atobe finds himself observing Fuji after a game, knowing he'll be famous among other schools in his second year. Soon, he finds himself wanting to win against Tezuka in more than just tennis. What is he competing for?


**Winning and Losing**

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Rating: PG or K+

Genres: Slight romance, slight suspense, general

Pairings: Atobe and Fuji, implied Tezuka and Fuji, implied Tezuka and Ryoma

Warnings or notes: Slightly AU, slight homosexuality contents, OOC-ness, minor spoilers, 2400 words.

Okay, I admit the main pairing is weird, but it won't leave my mind you know. :P Lol. I bet someone might think 'hey, this is more like 'Atobe x Fuji x Tezuka' or 'the foursome out of the OT5' while reading some certain parts. But well, maybe I am influenced by it. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading. I felt like this is the longest one-shot I have ever written lol.

I apologize for any timing and other mistakes you might find in this story. Thanks to Carzla... she edited my story.

Kindly drop a review okay?

**: Ready… Go :**

"Oh? He is good, but who is he?" asked a deep voice with slight amusement and curiosity. The young captain, who was well-known for his egoistic smirk, charming looks and wealth, was staring at one particular youth with interest. Atobe Keigo was never one to be confused with anything, and was always the one to achieve whatever he desired. Such a strong personality had already formed when he was a child, turning him into a remarkable person.

Standing beside him was another second-year student whose name was Oshitari Yuushi. His companion pushed his glasses gently out of habit before answering their team's captain. "Here I thought the mighty Atobe-sama knows_ everything_," he replied with a sarcastic smirk. Upon hearing so, Atobe raised an eyebrow with mild annoyance, but he decided not to quarrel with Oshitari over it. Losing control was never taught in his family discipline.

"Ore-sama only pays attention to those who deserve it," was his answer instead. True, he was not one to spend time with those useless opponents that would only be nothing but a waste of time and energy. His 'Insight' could easily spot the level difference between his rivals and himself. That was why he managed to climb to the top over more than two hundred members in his team. And that also explained why he, a second year, was chosen to be the captain. It was something Atobe was proud of.

Oshitari turned his attention towards the teen Atobe observed with interest and awe. The diva seldom complimented others, especially when it came to tennis. To hear that he thought this _guy_ deserved his attention was actually saying something. The guy he was watching turned out to be a small-framed teen with a friendly smile and chin-length sandy hair. Oh, and he was playing tennis with his eyes closed. 'Not one to be underestimated,' was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"I don't recall meeting him as a regular in any team we met," Oshitari finally said, replying Atobe's earlier question. "Maybe he is joining the regulars this year," he added monotonously after a few moments.

"If he is a regular from _that_ school, things will be more interesting," Atobe said shrewdly. His eyes were still locked on the other boy, who had won against a babbling acrobatic player. The red-haired was pouting cutely at the loss but it was soon replaced by a wide grin when the other handed him something that looked suspiciously like toothpaste.

Deciding not to comment on that, the other merely shrugged. "Let's go. Gakuto and the others are waiting for us." Oshitari took a few steps onward, heading to where they should be heading. They were supposed to meet in a restaurant booked by Atobe. But halfway through their intended route, a tennis march had attracted their attention. It turned out to be a friendly match between two best friends. At first Atobe did not pay much attention, but the skills displayed by the sandy-haired boy were eye-catching.

"Hmph. Ore-sama arrives anytime ore-sama wants," Atobe countered. Nevertheless, he knew there was no business left for him to linger anymore so he turned around and left the courts. After a few seconds, they heard a soft voice behind them and halting their actions instantly.

"Saa… I have no idea the great captain of the Hyoutei Gakuen is curious about knowing my name. Indeed, this year is going to be more entertaining." With his last sentence, he actually replied to Atobe's earlier remark; answering one of the questions that crossed both of the others' minds.

Oshitari was taken aback by the fact _he_ noticed their presences. In fact, he was more surprised to find out he could _hear_ their conversation from the courts. His mind was telling him that _he_ could be friendly on the outside, but at the same time, unfriendly on the inside. 'And he is fast to be here…' However, it was not time for him to be talking when it was not directed to him.

Atobe turned around only to see the teen he was observing just now was leaning on a fence nearby. If anything, their captain did not show he was shocked. "Heh. Send Tezuka ore-sama's words," was all he said as he turned around once more to leave the courts, followed by a silent Oshitari.

"Fuji Syusuke is glad to send your words then," the smiling boy answered with a small wave.

"How is he able to -" before Oshitari could finish his sentence, Atobe cut in.

"Idiot. Lip reading. You seriously thought he could hear us from his previous position? Ore-sama is amused you thought of such ridiculous idea," Atobe interjected, seizing the opportunity to mock the other. Upon seeing Oshitari's abashed face, he smirked. "However, to be able to focus on other things when having a match impresses me. Fuji Syusuke eh? Ore-sama looks forward to the next meeting."

Atobe knew Fuji's name might not be well-known yet, but he was pretty sure that the next time they met; Fuji's name would spread wide among the other schools. And his prediction came true when Fuji was nicknamed as the 'tensai' on the first match between both Seigaku and Hyoutei. Although Atobe must admit, he longed to win against Tezuka Kunimitsu more than anyone else, but this Fuji Syusuke caught his attention at the same time. For one thing, he never showed his real strength previously and successfully aroused curiosity on what his limits were.

Personally, Atobe disliked those who lack of passion when it came to tennis, such as Fuji, who only played tennis out of fun instead of the enthusiasm to win. Nevertheless, he found himself unable to stop the feeling that Fuji might be serious one day and show his real talent. He somehow felt the young prodigy would do so in his third year. "When that day arrives, ore-sama will have a match with you. After ore-sama beats Tezuka when he fully heals," Atobe murmured with his usual confident smirk. "In both tennis and -"

"Maa… I have no idea you see me as Tezuka's equal. Shall I say I am honored to have your attention?" asked Fuji with a relished smile, interrupting Atobe's speech. He had the nerve to appear so abruptly behind or beside someone, Atobe mused.

The taller raised an eyebrow before laughing for a few seconds. Obviously, Fuji had another view on his statement and it went the other way. "Ore-sama sees no one as Tezuka's equal, not even myself," was his only reply, causing mild confusion in Fuji's mind.

Five seconds passed in silence. Finally Fuji opened his eyelids to reveal his sapphire gem-like eyes, staring at Atobe's eyes firmly without a word. The Hyoutei captain was the one to thank for causing serious injuries to Tezuka's worn shoulder. Fuji swore he would never forget the day Tezuka's face twisted in agony, the way he forced himself to endure the pain and continue the match despite the risk he had to take.

He knew Atobe was playing it the professional way, which meant no mercy for your rival. The mutual feeling of unfairness was buried deep within him and the others, yet he understood Tezuka's feelings as well. Their captain chose to play, and already determined to sacrifice his future for the victory of Seigaku. Only Tezuka was brave enough to do that and it was respectful of him. He could not deny Atobe was actually being fair and rightfully wise in the match. If he had shown mercy, Tezuka might feel insulted instead.

"Tezuka is ore-sama's rival. You'll see how ore-sama wins against him sooner or later," Atobe said, snapping the shorter one out of his reverie. Then he walked passed by Fuji, a signal of ending their conversation. At the last moment, he changed his mind and decided to leave his last message. "Ore-sama hates to lose more than anything. So ore-sama doesn't appreciate losing to him, and losing you." With that, he left a bewildered Fuji behind.

The diva always aimed to beat Tezuka in a formal tennis match and claimed to be his only true rival. Anyone that desired to do the same would be marked as 'intruders' in Atobe's eyes. He would allow nothing to block him in his ultimate goal. Thus, before he had a chance to play with Tezuka, he would seek out to the 'intruders' to finish off them first, showing them who was worthy to be Tezuka's only rival. However, he said he would like to have a match with the genius _after _he had beaten Tezuka. And he had said he hated the idea of losing Fuji, not losing _to _Fuji.

Just what was Atobe trying to imply? Although Fuji had a conclusion in mind, he was not sure enough to voice it. After all, where was the proof? Somehow, the young prodigy could only wait until both captains had a rematch. One thing for sure, the match might just be longer than any existing record. The only thing Fuji was unable to say for sure was who would be the winner and the loser. Even the young genius did not have the heart to deny; he was hoping for their team captain to win, as selfish as it sounded. It was everyone's shared thoughts as well. At least their captain had higher chance winning in tennis. Yet, at the same time, Atobe seemed unlikely to lose.

"Let's settle this, Atobe," was all Tezuka said when he faced Atobe in a formal match, after having his shoulder healed completely.

The diva only smirked slyly. "Once and for all." Before they walked towards their own courts, Fuji saw two pair of eyes glanced at his direction for a blink of eye. His own eyes opened in surprised, only to see both of them were already starting the game. The match lasted for hours, each side refusing to give in under the heat of the sun and to exhaustion. Finally, the result was out with a 7 – 5 in Tezuka's favor. The Seigaku fellows cheered for their school's victory while the Hyoutei only stared wistfully.

"Atobe…" Even the regulars were speechless and unable to say a word of comfort to their depressed captain. It was a rare sign for those who knew him to be depressed, but no one could blame him. He had done his best; every single soul in the court knew it. The match was so intense and full of enthusiasm that most people watched in awe.

"Atobe, it was an awesome match," Tezuka's monotone voice suddenly said as he extended his hand for a shake. The diva was snapped out of his thoughts before he extended his own hand to reach the opposite youth's.

"Aa, ore-sama lost completely," Atobe replied with a smile as both of them shook hands. The smile was bitter, but Atobe seemed to regain his composure over the loss. If anything, he was not the one to dwell in sadness or sulk. He still aimed to beat Tezuka one day, and the other knew.

Tezuka's hazel eyes softened for a moment, which it was something Atobe did not see before. "No, Atobe. We are even. One win, one loss."

Somehow it did not make sense to the diva. But when a figure approached them, they were blinded from their surroundings. There were no cheers or applauses any longer, nor did the others exist as the figure reached them. "Congratulations, Tezuka," Fuji's feminine voice said as he patted the said person's shoulder softly.

"Thank you," the bespectacled captain said, nodding his head. Then Fuji turned to the other with one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Nice game, Atobe," he said while offering his hand for a shake, which Atobe only stared without responding. Finally, Tezuka's words dawned on him as he extended his hand to Fuji's and pulled the young prodigy into a hug to everyone's surprise. It was only a loose hug; most likely what a close friend would do to comfort each other, but it still remained a surprise to them nonetheless. Atobe was hugging someone, and that someone happened to be the genius from the opposite team! How awkward it looked like to the others.

Eventually, the diva let go in silence. Apparently Fuji was one of the few that remained calm. "Maa… I ought to congratulate you as well." And it was time for Fuji to return the hug. Again it was a shock to everyone. Tezuka, who was watching the exchange, somehow put his arms around both his friends reluctantly out of a lack experience in that area. Suddenly, the three of them were surrounded and hugged by both teams' regulars.

Atobe never felt any happier in his life before. He lost a game, but he won something priceless in return. He would never ever forget that fateful day…

"Keigo, Kunimitsu called for you!" the same sweet feminine voice called out, bringing him back to reality once more.

"Doesn't he want to talk to you longer? Wait, ore-sama prohibits you to tell him so, Syusuke!"

"Too late, Keigo. And let's not forget you are not the law itself," was the reply he received along with a soft chuckle. "Ah, and Kunimitsu said he doesn't like to be excluded from the relationship."

"I didn't say so, Syusuke!" Oh, Atobe could hear Tezuka's annoyed voice loud and clear. Really, life was never dull with Fuji around, and of course, that included the stoic Tezuka.

Atobe pried Fuji's hands off the receiver and took it into his hand. "Of course you didn't, Kunimitsu. You only thought of it." The diva resisted the urge to laugh and smirked instead, although he knew the other could not see it.

Tezuka did not know to cry or to laugh when he was faced with both of the sadistic males. Well, either option did not suit his character so he decided to hang up instead, as rude as it was.

But someone snatched the receiver away before he could do so. "He thought of no such thing," the intruder said and hung up. Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he looked at the one who had snatched his phone away.

"Echizen?" Fuji asked knowingly. Atobe put down the receiver and looked at Fuji while nodding. Both of them ended up bursting into laughter.

"More trouble for Kunimitsu."

"Definitely."

**: The End :**

There are some points here I feel I need to explain:

-I am not sure whether Atobe is made the captain in his second year, but I made him the captain here.

-Also I am not sure whether Oshitari joins the regulars in his second year, but in this story, he is.

-Almost the ending, Atobe, Fuji and Tezuka call each other by given name instead of their surnames. But both Fuji and Atobe still refer Ryoma as 'Echizen' (the surname) because there is still a distance between them. Well, you shall get the meaning behind those if you catch the hints.

-Fuji is only joking when he says Tezuka is unwilling to be excluded from their relationship. And Ryoma's rudeness? You shall get this already. Lol.


End file.
